


when you've entered the bad end of a dating sim it gets obvious really quickly

by protag



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Eroguro, Knife Play, M/M, PWP, Restraints, Sadism, Vomit, Wound Fucking, almost fucking to death, bottom Mao, top ritsu, vaguely a monster hunting au, vampire ritsu, yandere ritsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: Mao was too late in thinking to do anything about it. If he had wanted to stop Ritsu he never should have let him in in the first place.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	when you've entered the bad end of a dating sim it gets obvious really quickly

**Author's Note:**

> more violent kind of stuff is still something i'm working on so this was a bit of an experimental type fic for me. fic is very influenced by being mao's point of view. if ritsu's feelings are one sided or if he just fucked things up before mao would have realized he feels the same is up to you. be all interpreting things however you feel like all up in here.

Mao had been aware a distance had grown between him and Ritsu since they joined different monster hunting factions but he thought with how long they had been friends it wouldn’t mean anything. They would always make things work.

They were spending less time together but it wasn’t like they had even had much direct conflict between their groups for work. Ritsu was part of the monster-hunting group Knights and they had quickly become a powerhouse carefully respected by all four factions. 

Mao’s own group Trickstar had a certain level of fame and notoriety but when it came down to it they didn’t have the same strength and resources as the stronger groups and couldn’t match up. As much as Trickstar wanted to help people and keep them safe they had no way of even trying to take on the kind of jobs Knights got called for.

Taking a deep breath Mao tried to remind himself to keep calm. No matter how angry or weird Ritsu could get he was probably just trying to get a reaction out of him. Though having his hands tied up and being pushed back onto his bed was certainly different for Mao it wasn’t entirely out of the realm of things he could imagine Ritsu doing.

“Ritsu, it’s not funny. Whatever this joke is, knock it off and untie me. I have to finish going over my mission report.” Mao told him, trying to be somewhere between firm and light-hearted. Trying to not feel afraid at the way Ritsu was staring at him almost unblinking.

Ritsu was usually quick to mock and say embarrassing things but he was acting far different from his usual self.

Ritsu finally sighed, letting some relief flush through Mao seeing him do something at all. That relief was short-lived as rather than untying him Ritsu’s hands went right up to Mao’s neck. 

Mao barely had the time to shout at him to stop before Ritsu was pulling at the scarf from around his neck ripping it off and leaving his bare. Mao felt a pang of guilt, he wasn’t sure how Ritsu would have heard but he must have learned Mao was hurt on his last job.

Ritsu spoke before Mao could explain. “Your mission report will involve saying you got hurt.” He accused making Mao sigh.

The redhead nodded, flinching slightly at the action and not even trying to resist as Ritsu peeled off the bandage on his neck to reveal the bite marks on it. 

His team had been up against vampires. Despite the irony of it and being childhood friends with a vampire Mao was still afraid of them. And worse than that fear was the fact he always hesitated to fight vampires because of his connection to Ritsu.

Despite the name monster hunting wasn’t human’s one-sidedly hunting down monsters, it was something like a disciplinary action. Squads of humans and non-humans alike would go to fight and take down anyone who disturbed the peace. 

Of course, the fact that they only fought monsters and never humans who acted like monsters often brought on debate and there were those who spoke against the hunters.

When Mao was young he first thought it made sense to want to kill monsters, they were bad and hurt people. Meeting and befriending Ritsu changed his world and made him reconsider. Even when Ritsu once lost control and ate from Mao traumatizing him in the process he remembered how hard Ritsu cried. How scared he had been thinking he might have lost Mao. 

“I was careless. One of them snuck up on me. I get way too soft when they don’t have their fangs out or look threatening… Then Makoto fell and I looked away for just a second long enough for him to close in.” Mao shared, there was no point trying to keep anything from.

Mao’s team was mostly human, they only had their own strength to rely on so they carried weapons. A sword for close-range fighting and a gun for long. Mao remembered the sting of shame he felt when the sword had been knocked from his hand. His gun was right there in its holster he could have protected himself but he froze when the vampire’s fangs glinted and forced their way into his neck.

Ritsu wasn’t saying anything though he was now doing as he pleased and took out Mao’s bangs from its usual clip. It was annoying to have his hair fall into his face like that but if he’d worried Ritsu that badly he guessed he deserved it.

Mao couldn’t do more than reach out to grab the front of Ritsu’s shirt to try and give him some kind of affection in apology. He still didn’t get the whole hands tying deal. “I know I shouldn’t let that happen. I should know better by now. I’m sorry. I’m really fine though, there’s nothing to worry about. You can see it, it’s just a scratch.” 

It’s true the wounds weren’t very deep, more than anything Mao had frozen due to his paralyzing fear of sharp things. A vampire’s bite affected him more psychologically than it did physically despite his attempts to overcome that fear. Subaru had come back and knocked the vampire off him before he could even come close to draining a dangerous amount of blood.

Mao’s eyes widened surprised as Ritsu pulled him into a hug. Had something happened that was upsetting him outside of his injury? Mao could only guess as much. 

Mao laughed slightly as Ritsu only let out a frustrated sound at his follow up an apology to try and soothe him.

“What did you think about when you were bitten? How did it feel?” Ritsu asked, Mao, guessing he wanted a distraction. Things were feeling normal again so he was more than happy to go with it.

Mao thought about it, fidgeting slightly uncomfortable as Ritsu leaned into him more like preparing to flop his entire body weight onto Mao who really wasn’t ready to catch him.

Mao answered shortly. “I guess I didn’t think about much. I was scared and it hurt.”

Ritsu didn’t move but at least he wasn’t crushing Mao anymore either. “Is that all?”

Mao blinked, shifting and trying to get Ritsu to change position enough to meet his eyes but he wasn’t having much luck.

“Well, I probably called for help. I wanted to be saved. I needed one of those guys to save me.” Mao said, watching confused as he felt Ritsu slowly reach out and wrap and embrace around him.

Mao flushed, it wasn’t like Ritsu was never clingy but the atmosphere felt strange. There was an uncomfortable feeling in Mao’s gut, sure Ritsu was being a bit moody and he’d tried to tell himself it wasn’t too different to normal he knew that wasn’t quite right. 

Mao was too late in thinking to do anything about it. If he had wanted to stop Ritsu he never should have let him in in the first place.

Ritsu had pulled at Mao’s hair, forcing his head back and leaving him entirely exposed and unable to resist. Mao didn’t know what was coming until he felt Ritsu’s teeth sink in, Ritsu always joked about his hunger and wanting a taste but he had never forcibly drunk from Mao. Not since they were kids. Not until now.

“R-Riichan! Stop! Stop it! It hurts.” Mao found himself sobbing, the tears immediately falling from his wide green eyes. Mao was struggling all he could under Ritsu but it was so easy for the dark-haired boy to overwhelm him.

It felt like Ritsu was ripping at his neck, his fangs not only forcing their way in but making the holes bigger and deformed. Mao couldn’t control himself he was sobbing and gasping in pain. He was able to feel each and every hungry gulp Ritsu made while drinking him up.

The pain was intense even as a numbness started to chase after his body. Mao didn’t know if it was the terror and shock or if Ritsu’s bite had some kind of effect. Powerful than normal vampires were meant to be able to control others with their bites. 

Mao squeezed his eyes shut almost not even noticing when Ritsu had finally pulled off. Mao looked up at him slowly, wondering when their position had shifted to have Mao laying on the bed with Ritsu between his legs.

Ritsu was smiling at him and it made Mao feel sick. Why would he look so proud at that moment?

“Maakun. That time, tell me what you were thinking. You were thinking about me and only me, weren’t you?” Ritsu asked, his red eyes glowing. Mao had always known he wasn’t human but he had never looked so much like a monster before.

Ritsu was getting excited over hurting him and scaring him. He’d always been a sadist but the line had to be drawn somewhere. Mao tried not to moan in disgust as he felt just how excited Ritsu was, the feeling of his old friend’s erection being intentionally rubbed against Mao’s leg was hard to ignore.

Ritsu was still staring, expectantly waiting on his answer. “It hurts. That’s all I was thinking about. You… You know I hate it. Please stop.” Was all Mao could say.

He didn’t know what Ritsu wanted to hear, why wasn’t he just telling him? No matter how worried he’d gotten Ritsu had no right to lash out like that to teach him a lesson.

Ritsu was frustrated, grunting in annoyance as he moved to rip off Mao’s pants. Mao’s stomach sunk his panic increasing all over again. Mao tried to squirm and kick at Ritsu but he wasn’t getting anywhere. Ritsu only used the way Mao thrashed his body to help him slip even Mao’s underwear off leaving him exposed.

Mao wanted to think he had more pride than to cry over even that much but he didn’t want to believe Ritsu would do that to him. It had to be some especially cruel joke.

“Ritsu,” Mao said trying to muster up all the authority in his voice he could manage. “Don’t even think about it. I- I don’t consent. If you try to put anything… I won’t forgive you.”

That wasn’t how Mao wanted to have their first time. It wasn’t like he’d been able to entirely stop himself from thinking what kind of a lover Ritsu would be when he was so overtly sexual. But his fantasies never strayed into such a horrific territory.

Mao could feel the blood from his open wound dripping down his neck, no doubt staining his shirt. He didn’t want to look but he didn’t trust closing his eyes again. He blearily gazed at Ritsu waiting for him to finally back off now that he saw how serious Mao was.

Ritsu only spread Mao’s legs open, holding him open so he could move his body closer against him and start to thrust his cock against Mao. It was like all he was aiming for was to force Mao to feel the heat against him. There was no way it could have been satisfying it was just to rile Mao up, to threaten him knowing what Ritsu likely wanted to do with that cock.

Ritsu was kissing down his throat making Mao tense again. A vampire’s lips against his neck left him frozen not wanting to provoke him into biting again. Mao already felt weak and disturbed from the first bite.

Mao hated the way he could feel Ritsu’s smirking lips against his skin.

“I won’t put it in until Maakun asks,” Ritsu said, Mao glared but he wasn’t looking. There was no way he would ask when things were like that.

Mao didn’t ask what he had planned since he really didn’t want to know. 

Ritsu made Mao cursed as he started sucking more pointedly into Mao’s neck. He was intentionally letting his teeth scrape against Mao’s skin even without biting in it made the redhead sweat.

The drag of a tongue against him didn’t feel any better. “I’ll take my time to get Maakun ready. I’m sure you’ll change your mind then.” Ritsu had told him.

Mao had been laying there pinned down by nothing but Ritsu’s weight and his own feeling of hopelessness so he really hadn’t noticed until then that he hadn’t been aware of where Ritsu’s hands were anymore. Once was still holding Mao’s thigh, holding his leg to manoeuvre him a bit to thrust more satisfyingly against him.

Ritsu’s other hand was reaching for something Mao generously assumed would be lube. The cold feeling against Mao’s stomach wasn’t a container or anything like that.

Mao finally betrayed his common sense and looked down, eyes widening immediately to catch sight of a knife slipped under his shirt.

Ritsu was giggling as Mao realized he was sobbing not managing to get any proper words out. It had to be a nightmare, there was no way Mao was about to be cut up and murdered by his childhood friend. It didn’t make any sense.

“Be careful. I sharpened it just in case I’d need it…” Ritsu said, starting out playful but getting more frustrated.

Ritsu was cutting up Mao’s shirt. The relief of not being the target made Mao far more grateful than he should have been towards Ritsu. Mao’s hands were tied up so Ritsu couldn’t just pull off his shirt now. That had to be it. 

Mao was so afraid of the sharp blade he wasn’t thinking straight enough to remember the lead up to what seemed to be Ritsu intending to rape him was just as bad as being threatened with a blade.

Ritsu easily sliced through the fabric, pushing it out of the way and exposing Mao’s body. Ritsu may have pulled out his cock but was still mostly dressed making Mao feel even more vulnerable. Mao averted his gaze, noticing just how rapidly he had started to breathe,

Mao’s relief was all gone when he felt a sharpness press against his skin threateningly.

Mao felt like he wasn’t allowed to just avoid looking at that time. He stiffly turned his head to see the way Ritsu held up the knife to let the top poke against his stomach.

Ritsu clicked his tongue and was looking down at the body before him rather than meeting Mao’s gaze. “This one too. You get hurt when you’re not with me. Those guys don’t protect you but you always think of them. I should be the only man on your mind.” Ritsu told him.

Ritsu was tracing over a scar from another time Mao had been hurt on a hunt. He was only a human and wasn’t an exceptionally talented hunter he thought it was pretty normal to get banged up fairly often. He hadn’t seen it as a big deal.

Mao felt his heart sink realizing what was going on. Why did Ritsu have to go so far when they could have just talked about it?

Of course, he didn’t want to call Ritsu when he was hurt. Even with Ritsu coming over he had tried to hide his bite marks not wanting to worry him. He wanted to be brave for Ritsu. Ritsu was so powerful that if he was seen as fragile to his vampire friend he was sure Ritsu would have gotten overprotective and told him to stop fighting.

Mao opened his mouth to try to start explaining and get Ritsu to back off before he did something he couldn’t take back but he was too late. Mao’s open mouth was only good for screaming as Ritsu plunged the knife into Mao’s body.

Fresh tears poured through as he felt Ritsu move the knife, determined to open up more of his body. Mao was bleeding immediately, while it only seemed like a relatively small cut it felt painful enough to make Mao’s sensitive body throb.

Mao shook his head furiously as if only remembering now that despite being restrained he could move his arms he tried to shove Ritsu away. It was pointless, his arms were shaking and he had no strength to him Ritsu wouldn’t budge an inch.

Mao groaned out in pain as the knife was moved in then out, Ritsu giggling like he’d told the funniest joke. It was so wrong, he was sure it had to be some imposter and that Ritsu wouldn’t do that to him.

When Mao tried to pull at Ritsu’s hair thinking it was the only thing he could reach to deal any decent damage to discourage Ritsu he was shown quickly what his retaliation would earn him.

Ritsu glared, Mao, noticing only when he felt the searing pain from his arm that Ritsu had pulled out the knife and slashed it at him without hesitation. 

Mao whimpered, pulling his arms back and out of the way. There was so much blood, Mao at least didn’t look as he held his arms back. Instead, he was stuck still staring horrified at Ritsu who lifted the knife to his mouth letting his tongue flick over the surface.

Ritsu gave him a small smile but there was no love or warmth to the action. “Your blood is getting so hot. Maakun has always been a real masochist.” He taunted.

Mao was crying again, he shook his head. “Not like this! I don’t like this!” He protested.

“You know how to make me stop,” Ritsu answered almost immediately, infuriating Mao who felt he really didn’t know what he wanted. 

The strain on Mao’s body with all the blood loss was too much. A fresh feeling of discomfort settled over Mao as he realized that despite how much he was aching and bleeding Ritsu knew the human body well. It was very likely that despite his cuts seeming random he was only striking Mao in places he knew wouldn’t immediately bleed out and risk killing him.

He was completely under Ritsu’s control. And he’d likely stay there until Ritsu was satisfied or he passed out from the blood loss. Whichever came first.

Seeing Mao wasn’t giving him whatever he wanted Ritsu could only sigh, setting the knife down. That time Mao at least knew better than to get his hopes up for it being over. 

“I’ll get Maakun ready for the main attraction,” Ritsu said and at that moment Mao was reasoning he’d probably start to feel numb enough he could handle Ritsu forcing himself on him. Or maybe in his twisted version of love Ritsu would finally be gentle with him in comparison.

His guess was far off as he watched Ritsu lift his hand together, two fingers ready to poke inside of Mao. Mao was ready to flinch his eyes shut not sure he was ready to see fingers that were only wet with his own blood invade his ass but they didn’t go that far.

Mao felt himself crying out in a panic, trying to wriggle away even though it made his open wound hurt more as the place Ritsu shoved his fingers into was the cut on Mao’s abdomen. Ritsu was being so very literal about invading Mao’s inside, forcing his fingers in and moving them around inside.

Mao felt like he would be sick from the feeling of Ritsu rubbing his walls from the inside, he could see Ritsu’s fingers pushing up against his body.

It was so wrong, no one’s insides were meant to be manipulated and forced open like that. Mao wanted to just pass out, he wanted to feel nothing instead of the overwhelming pain that was so intense it spread through his entire body. He almost forgot about his arm or his neck, none of it compared. 

“Maakun feels so good. You’re just sucking me up. Maakun’s body really~ wants me inside.” Ritsu cooed, his voice far too sweet and eager. He was speaking like he really was just playing with Mao’s ass instead of violating a much different part of his body.

Mao was shaking his head but he couldn’t make himself look away. His mind was slowly catching up to what Ritsu was implying now when he meant he was getting Mao ready.

Mao’s voice felt so shaky and weak when he spoke, “Stop… That’s enough… You made your point. You… You don’t want to do this.” He tried to plead.

Ritsu leaned down, licking at some of the blood dripping down from Mao’s opened wound. He wasn’t hesitating even slightly as he fucked his fingers into Mao’s open wound. Each movement felt as raw, wrong and painful as the last. There was no getting used to that feeling.

“If Maakun wants me to stop he has to think only of me. He has to beg for me to save him.” Ritsu spelt it out for him once again. At least he seemed to get there was no way Mao could think straight while in that much pain.

Mao laughed this time, a laugh that made him ache with every shake of his body. Ritsu really wanted Mao to beg him to save him when Ritsu was the one hurting him? What would his reward be, for him to stop or would Ritsu just fuck him in the right hole finally?

Mao usually forgave a lot but he couldn’t do it that time, shaking his head. He knew Ritsu was important to him and that could never change but no matter how much he hurt or his body was ruined he couldn’t encourage Ritsu to be like that. 

Ritsu was capable of being so much better than the monsters they hunted. Mao was starting to wonder if it was his own fault. If he’d neglected Ritsu enough to make him think he had no choice but to use force to show Mao how weak he was.

Mao truly got it. He understood how powerless he was.

Mao laid there limply, laughter only cutting off from the fresh pain as Ritsu moved him yet again so he could position himself better.

Ritsu’s cock was hard and waiting, Mao could already see beads of precum at the tip. Rutting against him couldn’t have done that. Ritsu must have liked hurting him, seeing Mao on the verge of losing his mind. Maybe he liked the heat of a living body. Ritsu was always so cold.

Ritsu may have cut him open wide enough to slip his dick into the wound but his insides weren’t ready to accommodate him. There was no way they ever would be, dicks weren’t meant to be shoved into man-made holes on the body.

Mao’s laughter had gone back to sobbing and screaming even if he hadn’t noticed it. He was finally begging, calling Ritsu’s name and telling him to stop again but Ritsu wouldn’t listen.

“Maakun feels so good… Maakun I bet if I came in here I could get you pregnant.” Ritsu babbled nonsense, even though he was just trying to talk dirty to keep himself excited hearing that he had every intention to come inside was like a final straw for Mao.

Mao felt the vomit rise up in his throat, with the way he was laying back aside from what he spat up in shock as it came up mid yell he started to think he might choke on it. What a horrible way to die that would be but at least it would all be over.

Even that was taken from him as Ritsu leaned up over him, forcing Mao’s head to the side so as he coughed and sputtered from being overwhelmed the vomit was forced to properly leave his mouth. Ritsu was really controlling him in every way Mao felt like he wasn’t even inside his body.

If only that was true, then he wouldn’t have to feel the way Ritsu was forcing his dick inside of Mao. The way he was relentlessly thrusting in and out. Mao was certain he was rubbing against things that should never be touched, all those feelings and sensations he should never have had to feel deep inside of himself.

Nothing about it was good for Mao and he was really only suffering. Mao had no more fight in him. Mao barely even flinched or reacted as Ritsu was using his new position to lean in and suck up at Mao’s neck. He wasn’t sure if he was trying to drink more of his blood or if he was trying to leave additional marks but he couldn’t care.

Mao couldn’t care about a single sensation when all his body was wrong. He was sure nothing could be right ever again, he was prepared to let it all go.

Mao didn’t want to think about the way Ritsu was moaning unrestrained. All his dirty talk and praise, telling Mao how good he felt and how accepting his body was. That Mao would get used to it. They’d have more fun next time.

He let his greed eyes close, trying to zone out from the overwhelmed pained shaking the way his body couldn’t settle down and refused to let a numbness take over to save him. Nothing was saving him.

In its own twisted way, Ritsu was right. Ritsu was the only one who could save him from that pain - by stopping causing it. But Mao was desperate enough he started to think like that. He wanted his sweet, childish but kind long time friend to save him. To comfort him and make all the hurt to go away.

He didn’t want him biting down into his body (even if his fangs didn’t pierce him he’d had enough) or to feel the way the wound in his body was being ripped open and made larger. Mao had lost so much blood.

“Don’t worry. I won’t let Maakun go. You always told me not to… But at this point, it’s the only way to save your life. Ah… Maakun doesn’t have to worry I’ll teach you all about being a vampire.” Ritsu told him but Mao couldn’t focus enough to understand what his words meant.

Mao knew that Ritsu was slowing, it didn’t relieve him anymore. It should have been over so long ago.

While Mao shouldn’t have been able to recognize what it felt like he still knew what was happening as Ritsu forced his head down harsher, moaning out the most vocal he had been and his hips only rocking much more inconsistently into the limp Mao. 

Ritsu was done. It only meant he had to be done. Mao was softly crying again but for another reason entirely. It was over Mao didn’t want to think about what would come next ready for there to not be anything letting his mind go blank as his consciousness only now slipped away.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like what i do/want me to write for you/want to see my twitter exclusive content or have a say in stuff i write head to and follow my nsfw writing @madayuzu


End file.
